Valuable
by MoniNicole94
Summary: Sam insists on going to a magical black market to stock up on supplies. But a failed auction, a history of demon blood, being possessed by Lucifer, angels, and demon, and several other things in Sam's life suddenly turns him into the most valuable object in the place. Hurt!Sam, Protective!Dean (Set in season 13).


**AN: I started writing this about a year ago and got a couple of chapters done, but people on AO3 seem to like more of the reader inserts then just the brother fics. So I haven't worked on it for a while. What do you guys think about it? I'll post what chapters I have over the next week and let you guys decide if I should continue it or not. And this was inspired by me watching Charmed and seeing Paige go to the magical market to make a deal with bounty hunters.**

 **Warnings: Language**

"A magical black market." Dean said. "There's no such thing." Sam looked up from his laptop, watching Dean pace.

"We ordered the ear bone of a lesser saint in a world where magic doesn't exist." Sam said. "After some of the things we've seen, you don't believe that there could be a magical black market?" Dean shrugged.

"I mean, it's a little far fetched, even for us." Dean pointed out. "A magical Walmart for all your supernatural needs?"

"Well, the site that I found said it's a good rating, good security, and the most unique object are on display there." Sam explained. Dean looked at him.

"And you found this all out on Yelp?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"No. Occultist chat room." Sam said nonchalantly. Dean sighed.

"I don't even wanna know why you were on there." Dean said. "Okay, so you wanna make a drive there for…."

"Stock up on anything that we're missing." Sam suggested. "Or things we're low on. I noticed our gopher dust is low, and it wouldn't hurt to get some more charms and such to have around." Dean nodded.

"Okay. Good point." Dean grabbed his wallet. "I'm guessing they don't accept all major credit cards."

"Uh, bartering for rare books, gems, human souls, and coin." Sam said. "I think we have some of Rowena's things we could use to get stuff." Sam got up and went to one of their storage rooms to gather things for the trip to trade for the things they really needed. Dean followed him.

"And where exactly is this marketplace?" Dean asked, leaning against the doorway as Sam checked things over before throwing it in a bag.

"Uh, there's a locator spell." Sam said. "A couple of the posts said they use the planchette of a Ouija board. For aesthetic."

"Of course." Dean said. "Let me guess, it moves around through dimensions or something so no one can officially pinpoint it?" Dean asked. Sam looked up at him.

"How did you know? Did you read the same post I did?" Sam asked. Dean glared his brother down. "Look, you don't have to go with me if you want. I can go by myself. It's no big deal…"

"No, no, no." Dean said, shaking his head. "You are not going to some marketplace where the scum of the earth could be running around. Plus, I'm not missing the opportunity to be able to shoot laser balls or see Rose McGowan in a tight, blue leather dress." It was Sam's turn to glare at Dean.

"What did I tell you about watching Charmed?" Sam asked.

"But...Shannen Doherty…." Sam rolled his eyes and checked all the stuff. "So, what do we want to use for our locator thingy?"

"I guess just use a planchette. Seems the most logical." Sam went to a wall of objects and grabbed down an old copy of a Ouija board and took the piece from the box. He took it back to the library where his laptop was, Dean following behind him.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Dean said. "I mean, you had a bad feeling about that five star hotel in the middle of Indiana, remember?"

"And you didn't listen to me." Sam pointed out, finding the few ingredients needed for the locator spell. Dean sighed. Sometimes he hated how stubborn they were. Why couldn't Sam just listen to him about this? "Look Dean, I know this probably is a bad idea. Two hunters going into a place that is full of things we hunt. But I think we could really benefit from things they sell there."

"Okay, okay. Fine. But don't come crying to me when some satanist wants to cut off your dick and use it for a fertility ritual or something." Sam waved him off, performing the locator spell on the planchette. It glowed for a minute before fading. It was ready to go once they got into the car. "Okay well things are still in the car from the last hunt we went on. So, after you Sammy."

"It's Sam." Sam mumbled, grabbing the artifacts and a couple other things before heading to the car. They hadn't been gone long enough on the last hunt, so the clothes were okay and the weapons were ready to go. Just in case they needed them.

"This could be fun." Dean said as he slid behind the wheel and started the car. Sam got in the passenger seat after throwing everything in the locked trunk.

"We could find a way to get mom and Jack back without having to get Lucifer." Sam pointed out. Anything that he could use to avoid having to work with the fallen son of god again. Dean nodded in response. As soon as Baby had started, the planchette started pointing the way for him.

"Supernatural GPS. Awesome." Dean mumbled. He gunned the Impala and took off, following the directions are they were pointed out to him. It was nice to have a GPS that wasn't screaming at him to "turn right in 50 feet" over and over again. Almost six hours later and the planchette dropped to the floor as they got to a forest outside of Tulsa.

"Think this is it?" Dean asked, looking at the forest. "I don't see a marketplace."

"It's there." Sam said. "Remember, they're in hiding."

"Right." Dean said, nodding. "Because that's not shady at all." They climbed out of the car and grabbed the things that they brought to trade, as well as a gun each and a knife. They made their way into the forest, silence greeting them.

They walked about five minutes, going deeper into the woods, on the lookout for a possible trap. But there was none. Until they passed a tree with something carved in it. It didn't take long for someone to step in front of them.

"Stop." A large man said. "No guns permitted. Knives are okay."

"Wait, what?" Dean asked.

"No guns. Guns are harder to control than knives. You can leave them here. They will be here when you get back." Sam and Dean looked at each other, not really wanting to piss off the man that made Sam look small. They went to lay their guns on the ground. "Right there." The man said, pointing at a tree. They carefully went over and placed their guns in a cut out in the tree.

"There. No more guns." Sam said. The man nodded and waved his hand around.

"Proceed." He said. He stepped to the side so they could continue on the path. Sam and Dean just stared ahead. "I said proceed."

"Okay, okay." Dean grumbled. He started walking, Sam right behind him.

But then, they weren't on the path anymore and the man stepped back into the shadows where he came from.


End file.
